Hit
|Gender = Male |Race = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Assassin |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} Hit (ヒット, Hitto) is the legendary assassin and the strongest warrior on Team Universe 6. Appearance Hit is a tall, purple humanoid with red pupils. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat with a blue and yellow belt. Personality Hit is indifferent, constantly appearing emotionless to most events around him unless they directly affect him. This is seen when he isn't paying attention to or even looking at any of the fights in the tournament, yet he is aware of Frost's attempt to steal Champa's cube and the treasure, and he goes to stop him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. This trait is shown when Hit recalls the deal Champa made, he said that if they win, they get their share, and Hit said according to the deal, he is the one who takes the cube, which would mean he believes he practically won already. At the same time, he is not without a measure of mercy, offering his opponents a chance to surrender and holding back his true strength until he deems it necessary. Hit also believes in being fair and even, as he allowed Goku to stand up because Goku helped him improve his Time-Skip. Biography Background Hit is from an unknown race that resides in Universe 6. In all of Hit's past assassinations, he never failed to complete them."Universe 6's Strongest Warrior! Meet the Assassin Hit!!" ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Hit is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 in order to fight in the Gods of Destruction Universe tournament against Team Universe 7. In return for joining the team, Hit is promised the Champa's cube if he wins the tournament. On the day of the tournament, Hit attends the Nameless Planet with his fellow fighters: Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Hit passes the written exam required to participate in the tournament. When it's time for tournament to begin, he is not interested in the matches, as he sits back with his eyes closed and arms crossed during the first match between Goku and Botamo. Goku defeats Botamo easily by throwing him out of the ring. The next competitor for Goku is Frost. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Hit opens one of his eyes and looks at Goku for a moment and then closes them once again. Frost manages to beat Goku with a needle which was against the rules. He advances to the next match against Piccolo, where he again uses the needle, but this time, Jaco reports it to the referee and gets Frost disqualified. However, Vegeta didn't want Frost to be disqualified so he could beat him himself, and so, Piccolo forfeits. After Vegeta defeats Frost due to a ring out, he notices Frost sneaking away and follows him. It turns out that Frost is trying to hijack Champa's cube and steal the treasure he is promised if he wins. Hit confronts him and stops him in mid-action. Frost is shocked over seeing him, but also curious if the assassin was sent by Champa or even by a survivor from a planet that he destroyed. Hit attacks Frost with a mysterious technique that stuns him. Hit states that when he wins the tournament, Champa will reward him the cube. He then goes back to the tournament grounds and carries Frost along with him. Hit mostly remains uninterested during Vegeta and Cabba's match, only opening his eyes as Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. He then shifts his eyes over to Goku on the other side of the arena, but then quickly closes his eyes once again. Once Vegeta defeats Cabba, Hit, being the final competitor for Team Universe 6, leaps into the ring for his match. For the majority of their battle, Hit attacks Vegeta at his vitals while using his Time-Skip, much to the confusion of everyone in the arena, including Vegeta. Hit then tells Vegeta that he should surrender but Vegeta doesn't do so. After his first barrage of attacks on Vegeta, Hit puts his hands in his pockets and looks down on Vegeta, as if too tell him that he is failing in all of his attempts of countering. During the battle, Vegeta notes that the light attacks he uses are his main weakness, and shouts to Hit that he will beat him with a head on attack, to which Hit counters with a blow to the abdomen. Vegeta then faints from the injuries he sustained. Hit then asks the referee that if killing is illegal, to which the referee responds yes, and then Hit says that if Vegeta couldn't surrender, he didn't know what to do and asks the referee what to do. The referee then declares Hit the winner. After Goku tries to gain knowledge of his Time-Skip technique, he enters the ring, beginning the next match between Hit and Goku. As the bell is rung, Hit is greeted by Goku with a bow, to which Hit is generally surprised. Hit then asks Goku why he does not transform, and Goku responds by saying that it uses a lot of stamina, so he will save it for later in the match. Goku tells Hit that he will wait to transform until he figures out a way to beat him, and Hit responds by saying how incredibly young and naive Goku must be to reveal his plan so easily. The fight then begins, with Goku getting a firm kick to the abdomen by Hit's attack. After a few attacks, Goku is still unable to counter Hit's attacks. Hit then tells Goku that his attempts are futile, and that no matter how strong he is, if he continues to get hit in his vital areas, he will die, and that he should surrender. Goku tells Hit he won't surrender, and he figured out a way to counter his attacks. Hit is charged by the Saiyan, and for the first time, Goku is able to block Hit's Time-Skip. Goku then uses the opportunity and swipes at Hit, causing him to bleed. Hit is somewhat surprised and upset, but then dismisses the wound as a fluke. Then Goku attacks Hit once again, and once again, Goku is able to deflect his attack, and lands a kick to Hit, with Hit being genuinely surprised. Goku reveals that since Hit's Time-Skip lasts 0.1 seconds, Goku easily was able to predict Hit's moves after the technique was used. Hit then takes his hands out of his pocket, realizing that he will have to fight at full power, and Goku states he will fight at full power as well. Power Hit is the strongest member on Team Universe 6. Even after seeing the extent of Goku and Vegeta's powers, Champa believes Hit will still easily win the whole tournament. His style of combat revolves mainly in a basic fighting stance that uses precise and quick jabs to various vital points with blazing speed in combination with his Time-Skip. These strikes appear as rays of light bursting from his opponents. Hit was completely unimpressed even by the stronger people in the tournament; he doesn't open his eyes until Goku becomes a Super Saiyan, and even then only for a moment. While suppressed he was able to compete against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and swiftly defeat him without much effort thanks to his utilization of Time-Skip and vital point attacks. Vegeta notes that Hit is not focusing on defense, and a single blow from Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta would be enough to take him down. It is noted by Beerus that in his suppressed state, his strength is below the godly transformation, as seen when Goku in base form was able to block his attacks (after a series of trial-and-error). Once Goku figures out how to counter Hit's strategy and transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Hit is forced to fight seriously, allowing him to fight almost on par with Goku. Hit then showed perhaps his biggest trick: having never to fight seriously, this fight was his first time he had to improve. He did so at an astonishing rate of seconds, being able to first double up the Time-Skip to 0.2 seconds and then right to 0.5 seconds. The latter had to resort to further powering up with the Kaio-ken technique x10, which effectively increased Goku's power beyond time-skipping. However due to being an assassin, Hit is not able to fight to his full strength unless killing is in his mind, and so to bring out Hit's true skills Goku has the rules altered to allow killing. Thus, Hit displays his true killing based fighting style against Goku. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Finger Beam' - In the Dragon Ball Super opening, Hit is shown using a purple finger beam attack. *'Time-Skip' - A technique where Hit is able to manipulate time and stop it for 0.1 seconds. In that time, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. During his battle with Goku, Hit manages to power up his Time-Skip technique, first increasing it to 0.2 seconds, and then to 0.5 seconds. *'Vital Point Attack' - Hit's primary method of attacking while using Time-Skip. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. As shown in his fights with Goku and Vegeta, he can choose how strongly he hits the vital spot, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing an opponent. *'Growth' (成長; Seichou): When faced with a foe that he cannot overcome, Hit's Time-Skip abilities will begin to grow in battle - similar to a Saiyans's ability to get stronger while fighting. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Hit makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice actors *Japanese: Kazuhiro Yamaji Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) *Hit vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Hit vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) Trivia *Hit's name comes from the English word "hit" and "hitman". In his character design notes, it is said that his name suggests danger. Hit also references his job as an assassin or "hitman". *Hit is able to survive in the vacuum of space."Turn Anger into Power! Vegeta's All-Out Battle" *Hit has purple blood. Gallery References ca:Hit fr:Hit es:Hit ja:ヒット pt-br:Hit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Assassins Category:Universe 6 characters